Godzilla and the Teen Titans save the Earth: Remake
by SpiritDragon95
Summary: A remake of my first story. The teen titans and Godzilla are caught in an invasion, and they team up with other heroes to stop the oncoming alien invasion that plans to ahnnihilate earth. Can they save their home in time?


**Hey guys. I know it's been a super long time since updating the Godzilla and the Teen Titans story, let alone even remake it. Thanks for being patient guys. In return, here is the remake. I'll try to keep updating my other stories as well as this one.**

**A special thanks to DIZILLA for helping me with the new remade plot for the story.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or the Teen Titans!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhhhhh..."

"Robin?"

Robin was trying to get sleep after putting the baddies back to prison last night. Staying wake for 2 days straight really could take an effect on a person. He wanted to sleep in today. But since Star fire was at the door, he had to get up and answer. His heart would skip a beat whenever she would talk to him.

"I'm coming!" Robin shouted. He flopped off the bed, but tripped on the covers that followed him and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Robin, are you ok in there?" She asked.

"Not a problem!" He replied. He quickly reached over to his closet and literally ripped out his uniform, slapped it on, and got his utility belt. He was ready within a minute. Star fire was beginning to grow bored, when she was snapped back to her senses as the door she was leaning on was suddenly opened.

She stood back normally.

"Umm... I cam to inform you that the breakfast is ready!" Starfire said with a smile.

Robin just shrugged. "Uh, ok!" He replied.

Starfire floated to the main living room, as Robin followed her. He went to the kitchen when they arrived. He peeked his head into the refrigerator to find something to eat, or at least drink.

"Ok, let's see here..." He was interrupted by a no and contagious laughter coming from the couch. Apparently, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their game and, as usual, Beast Boy was beaten by Cyborg.

"HAHAHAHA! OOHHHH RAGEQUIT! HEEEHHAAAHHAAEHEEEHAHAEHEAHAHAAA!" Cyborg could barely breathe as he collapsed to the ground, laughing his head off in the process.

"YNOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy had shouted.

Robin shook his head and pulled out orange juice. He pulled out a glass and began drinking. Just as he swallowed, he spilled it on the floor as his eyes widened. The alarm was going off and the room was flashing a light shade of red.

"Titans go!" All the titans moved out as they followed the leader out of the tower and to the source of the emergency. As they reached the streets, they saw helicopters flying overhead, and saw military units pulling in.

Beast boy began to grow worried. "Uh, guys? I don't think we should be hurrying to where we're going.." Said Beast boy as he slowed down and stopped in his tracks. In his years of fighting, he never engaged anything that required the Military.

The titans stopped to look at him, as if he had lost his mind.

"I mean, did you guys notice that the military is involved? I'm not saying we don't fight, but i'm just thinking about it..." Beast boy said with concern.

"Ok beast boy, I feel un easy too, but we're the Teen Titans, how bad could it be?" Robin asked. Just as he said that, two fighter jets roared over head, the engines roaring as they flew to their destination. Where that was? Just around the corner.

The team winced and Robin began twitching. Now they were feeling REALLY uneasy.

"Well... Let's go." Robin said he slowly turned around and began jogging. They all shook their heads, and began jogging after their leader. Just as they turned the corner, they were greeted by an explosion and gunfire.

They all fell back and were groaning. "Keep firing!" "I'm hit!" "Where's the air strike?!" "Medic!" For the titans, it was like they were in a warzone. They got up, but then before they could pass through to the street, they were stopped by a masked Soldier.

"Sorry kids, Military personnel only!" The titans stepped back. They weren't comfortable by dealing with an armed soldier.

But beast boy was curious. "Haven't I seen you guys somewhere before?" He read the tag on the man's uniform. It said the unit's name on it.

_HECU_

_"Look kid, this is a restricted area! Get out you and your friends out of here now!" _Just then, there was an explosion and everyone collapsed to the ground. The titans had lost their weapons. They ran to the middle of the street and saw the enemy in front of them. Their eyes had widened. They were in disbelief. The monster had roared. It was a blackish grey. It had spines on it's back and it had blue tips on the ends of them. It was Godzilla. And no, not the 1998 Godzilla that attacked New York. This was the Japanese Godzilla. Standing right in front of them. He was over 300 feet tall, and had the most terrifying sound the world had ever heard. His eyes were glowing orange and he had red pupils. He looked at the teen titans.

"Titans-"

"NO!" Beast boy shouted. "Robin we can't fight that thing!" Cyborg chimmed in.

"Why not? We are the teen titans!" Robin defended.

Godzilla grew aggravated and flames began forming in his mouth, his spines began glowing blue, then turned orange. They fired visible waves, then his skin then showed lava colored cracks all over his body, and he opened his mouth to blast the Teen titans to smithereens.

"AAHHH!" They all shouted. The world around them was engulfed in a white color, and they were scattered through out the road. Godzilla walked away, stepping over a tank and fighter jet while he was at it. He slowly walked into the ocean, as it looked like he was sinking into the ocean. He slowly swam back to his home on monster island, about 2 kilometers away from the devastated Jump City.


End file.
